


First date

by NicoDoubleLe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is cute, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDoubleLe/pseuds/NicoDoubleLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows they don't have a normal relationship, but he wants to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head for weeks and I needed to get it out so have my first mini fluff fic.  
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Derek knows his relationship with Stiles is not normal, he knows they don’t do what other couples do, but it’s how they work and he likes that. He keeps replaying their conversation in his head, Stiles’ voice running wild.

_“I know we can’t have a ridiculously normal relationship Derek, but maybe we could go out on like a date, a movie, a dinner, something” Stiles says._  
 _“Stiles you know I want that, but it’s difficult”_  
 _“Yes, I know, the Sheriffs kid and the ex con, but Derek it would be nice and I, kinda want one”_  
 _“Really?”_  
 _“Of course, I want people to know you are off limits, I want to be able to walk around with you in public and not care. Even if that’s a while away yet, but something little like a date would be good”_

Derek didn’t know Stiles wanted all of that, but that’s why they now find themselves driving down the road in Derek’s Camaro.  
“Derek? Where are we going?” Stiles asks,  
“It’s a surprise”  
“As much as that appeals to my curiosity, it also creeps me out” Derek glares at Stiles.  
“I’m not going to kill you” Derek deadpans,  
“You never know!”  
“Shut up Stiles”. Derek pulls up at the side of the road and motions for Stiles to get out, but Stiles doesn’t move right away, “Stiles, I am not going to kill you”  
“Thanks for reassuring me big guy” Derek rolls his eyes as Stiles shimmies out of the car, Stiles slams the door shut and turns to Derek. “So, what now?” Derek walks up behind Stiles and places his hands over Stiles’ eyes. “Whoa, what are you doing?”  
“I told you, it’s a surprise” Derek starts leading Stiles through the woods.  
“What can possibly be a good surprise out in the woods?”  
“Just wait and see Stiles”  
“I swear Derek, if you kill me I will haunt your ass!”  
“I don’t doubt you would, but there will be no killing tonight”  
“That’s a first” Derek continues to lead Stiles through the foliage until he comes towards a clearing, he was here earlier setting up, in the middle of the clearing there is a blanket on the floor with a stack of blankets next to it with a lamp and a picnic basket. Derek doesn’t know if Stiles will like the idea, he hopes he will. He stops at the entrance of the clearing, still blocking Stiles’ view  
“Ready?” Derek asks  
“Yes”  
“Okay… open” Derek removes his hands and Stiles opens his eyes  
“Oh my God” Derek blushes and lowers his head, “oh my God Derek” Stiles spins round and hits Derek on the arm, “you could have just told me”  
“It would have ruined the surprise” Stiles smiles widely at Derek and throws his arms around him “It’s perfect” Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and holds him close.  
“You ready?” Derek asks, Stiles nods and makes an affirmative noise and Derek takes his hand and leads him towards the blanket. Stiles falls on the blanket and Derek takes a seat next to him, reaching over for the basket.  
“You are such a Soppywolf” Stiles teases, Derek glares at Stiles and hands him a turkey wrap, Derek doesn’t really know what a picnic should consist of so he just put in random food he knows Stiles enjoys and hopes he doesn’t mind, by the way he is tucking into the wrap Derek guesses he doesn’t. Derek pulls out his own wrap and starts eating,  
“What drinks did you bring? Got any alcohol in that magic picnic basket?”  
“Yeah ‘cause that’s what we all want, a drunken teen gallivanting around the woods” Derek looks at Stiles and Stiles nudges him with his body  
“Okay grumpy, what have you got?” Derek passes Stiles a Coke and leans against him; they finish their wraps like that, pressed up against each other in silence.  
“You know, this is really nice,” Stiles says  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, I really didn’t expect it”  
“It’s not over yet,” Derek says handing Stiles a Reese’s Cup.  
“Really?”  
“Just wait” Derek says with a smirk  
“Derek, what… Fuck!” Stiles jumps out of his skin when he hears a loud ‘bang’ he looks over at Derek to find him laughing. “Jerk” Stiles says trying to control his breathing, “Fireworks? Really?”  
“Yep” Derek says smugly, Derek knows Stiles loves Fireworks.  
“What did you do, threaten the whole town into a firework display”  
“Yes Stiles, I went up to every individual wolfed out and made them do it” Derek deadpans.  
“Alright, just asking” Stiles moves back closer to Derek and leans against his side, Derek moves his arm to rest on the bottom of Stiles’ back. They watch the fireworks in silence, Stiles pressed into Derek’s neck and Derek rubbing his thumb in circular motions on Stiles’ bare lower back. “This is perfect, thank you”  
“Of course” Derek nuzzles his head against Stiles’. “You know I love you right?” Derek says quietly, he can hear Stiles’ heartbeat slowing, telling Derek that Stiles is going to sleep, he hears Stiles hum and Derek holds him tighter. They stay like that for a little while longer, Derek taking in all of Stiles, he eventually gathers up all of their things and cradles Stiles in his arms, carrying him back to the car. Stiles doesn’t stir the entire way back, as Derek is putting him into the passenger seat Stiles grabs his arm.  
“Mm, I love you too Soppywolf” Derek buckles him in and walks over to the drivers side not even trying to hide the massive smile he has on his face.


End file.
